AvengersAperture Series 1: GLaDOS meets Jorg
by GingerFloof26
Summary: Loki's son, Jorg, wanders into the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. What dastardly plans will GLaDOS concoct in order to get back at the God of Mischief?


Jorg wandered into the dilapidated building, his father was supposed to be watching him while his mum was out on a case, but his father had gotten distracted by Uncle Thor. So, now he had wandered into this strange building in Midgard. Jorg folded his blue-green wings against his back and crawled through some fallen supports and into the dark spaces of the building.

GLaDOS spied something on one of her sentry cameras. Peering more closely she saw a... winged boy... wandering through the bowels of the facility. Two questions came to mind: "What is it?" and "Can I test it?" Certainly a little experimenting could do no harm. She proceeded to close off doors and passages to create a pathway to the testing chambers. Let the boy think he had wandered in here on his own.

Jorg wandered through the hallways, carefully examining the odd diagrams on the walls. He kept seeing graffiti mentioning cake, and his stomach kept grumbling. He had only a light, rather unsatisfactory breakfast and cake sounded amazing to the ten-year-old. He also saw that his path was rather direct, and soon found himself staring at an illuminated board. Again, he saw the icon for cake, and he licked his lips.

GLaDOS took note of this with avid glee. Of course the child could be tempted with cake! As Jorg approached the entrance to the first, rather simple testing chamber, she happily informed him that all he needed to do was play a few games with cubes and buttons and she would give him cake. She began to make estimates on the kid's agility, strength and puzzle-solving capabilities. It would be fun to see if she was right.

Jorg stared at the cube, it was huge-almost as large as he was. He raised his hand, and cast a simple spell on the cube: decreasing its weight enough that he could lift it. Picking up the cube, he moved it to the button, dropped it, and released the spell: returning it to its normal weight. He looked up expectantly, his green eyes sparkling, waiting for the disembodied voice to give him cake.

GLaDOS raised a robotic eyebrow. Magic, eh? She should have known that something that looked like that would possess magic. Well, perhaps giving the child a handheld portal device would not be absolutely necessary. She made a few adjustments to the next chamber, putting a sizable gap between the cube and the button, then opened the elevator doors invitingly.

Jorg looked around for cake, and finding none, he cursed. And then giggled-if his parents heard him say the words he had just uttered he would be grounded and his magic restricted. He gave one last, hopeful glance around for the cake before entering the elevator. The elevator whirred, and Jorg did a little dance while waiting for the doors to open. Again the nice female voice told him what to do, and again he saw a picture of cake on the illuminated board. The boy looked at the test ahead of him-there was a gap in the floor, too wide for him to jump and there was not enough height on his side to glide. Jorg again cast the spell of lightness on the cube and then put his palms down on the floor.

It was a spell he had only learned a week ago. Carefully focusing his young mind, he forced the metal of the floor to stretch and expand forward, closing the gap enough for him to jump with the cube. He dropped the cube on the button and looked around, waiting for cake.

GLaDOS' eyebrows crawled up to her scalp. Impressive. Perhaps it was time to let "Shit get real", as she had heard Tala say once. Let the boy prove his worth and then let him eat cake. The next chamber would contain thermal discouragement beams. Once again, she opened the elevator doors, but not before putting a spoonful of frosting inside. It was important, after all, to keep the test subject motivated.

Jorg ran into the elevator and grabbed the spoon and licked the frosting up-it was sweeter than any confection he had ever tasted in both Asgard and the Enclave. The sugar exploded through his system, and he bounced excitedly in the elevator as it hummed to the next floor.

The bit of Caroline that still asserted itself in GLaDOS' brain hummed maternally at the sight of the happy child. GLaDOS stowed the recording away in her memory banks for later, and then focused on the task ahead. The next room contained thermal discouragement beams blocking the path to the button, but no means to redirect them. Time to see how he dealt with that.

Jorg stepped out of the elevator to see bright streams of light crossing the room. He could feel the heat pouring off the beams, and could only assume that they would not be pleasant to touch. He could see the machinery that was creating the heat beams and could only guess that he could get to the cake if those were destroyed. With a yell, he threw spears of of ice into the lowest emitters-giving him enough room to crawl through the room unscathed. He knew that he wasn't supposed to destroy things with magic, but if the promised cake was covered in that frosting...he would break all of his father's, and grandfather's, rules to get to it.

If GLaDOS' jaw had not been firmly anchored to her head with titanium screws, it would have hit the floor. Perhaps the frosting had been a bad idea. She knew what happened when test subjects got too motivated; they started killing AI's. Nervously, she weighed her options. Perhaps, putting a force field between the boy and his goal would work.

Jorg stared at the sudden barrier, frustration welled within his small body. Eventually-after trying to walk through the barrier, shoot magic through it and kick it-he gave up. He sat down on the cold metal floor and stared at the field. He was sad, alone and confused-and he had no cake.

GLaDOS was confused as well. He was just giving up? This was no fun. She didn't want to be murdered-again-but she didn't want the testing to end either. "Despite your violent behavior, the only thing you are breaking is my heart," she informed Jorg. "I am disappointed, I thought you could be trusted with vital testing apparatuses."

Jorg looked around and sniffled. "I can't do it! I want my dad, and I want cake!" he hung his head sadly, his wings drooping, " I just want some cake-or some eggs. Dad makes terrible breakfasts." He looked around and wiped his nose on his green tunic sleeve. "Can you make me breakfast?"

GLaDOS came to a conclusion: children were impossible to test. Having gathered this data, she asked Jorg, "Who is your father?" for something about his face was familiar and she had a hunch.

Jorg sniffled, "Prince Loki of Asgard. He's busy, and mum's out of town, so I came here. But, all I had was toast." Jorg stood up and fidgeted. "I think I figured out your barrier." He raised his small hands and pressed them into the the energy barrier. With a squint, he sent a surge of electricity into the field in an attempt to fry the machinery. As the energy faded, he looked up and smiled. "Can I have cake now?"

GLaDOS chuckled to herself. This was rich: not only was he Loki's offspring, he was a genius. The possibilities were endless! "Yes, you can have cake." She informed Jorg. She may as well introduce herself to the kid personally, she thought. Snatching a can of the confetti frosting and a chocolate cake, she descended as quickly as robotically possible to where Jorg was and proceeded to teach him how to frost a cake.

Jorg saw the cake and clapped his diminutive and magic-burned hands. "I get cake!" His eyes were the size of dinner plates as he watched the chocolate cake like a hawk watches a mouse. "Do I get all of it?" He finally noticed GLaDOS-he looked confused and a little scared. "What are you?" he asked.

"I am an android. A humanoid robot. And, yes, you may have as much cake as you like. Call me Auntie Gladys." She sat down and began to slather the cake with frosting. "I happen to be...acquainted with your father."

"He hasn't mentioned you, but, he doesn't talk about Midgard much." Jorg shoved a glob of frosting in his mouth. "I like you Auntie Gladys, you're like Uncle Thor, he always gives me nice things." With all of the court etiquette he could muster , Jorg tore off a chunk of cake and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, "I hope dad isn't worried."

"I doubt it," GLaDOS said. Delicately licking frosting from her fingertips. "If he hasn't found you by the time you're sugar high, that's his fault."

"Dad gets worried a lot, I don't want him to be worried. But, if you think it's okay , then I will stay and eat cake." Jorg shoved another handful of heavily frosted cake into his mouth, smearing chocolate and confetti frosting across his pale, blue-green cheeks. "What's a sugar high, Gladys?"

"It means eating sugar makes you happy and gives you extra energy." GLaDOS grinned, "and don't fret, your father won't be worried when he finds out that we've been eating cake." He'll be something else entirely, she snickered to herself.

Jorg smiled and began bouncing up and down, shoving more cake into his mouth while humming tunelessly.

Meanwhile, Loki and Thor returned to the hotel room-battered, slightly burnt, and laughing about what had just happened. Loki had left Jorg with cartoons on the television, but he felt he had perhaps left the boy alone for too long. As they stepped into the room, Loki felt a sudden grip of terror as he found that Jorg was not in the room. Without a word, he spun around and pushed past Thor, who understood his brother's terror.

Back in Aperture Labs, Jorg was curled up-belly full of cake-on GLaDOS' lap. His wings were shifting quietly as he slept and he was making a soft purring noise as he dreamed.

The Caroline in GLaDOS was producing a Euphoria stronger than any test as the maternal needs she had not known she possessed were gloriously, squee-dorably, fulfilled. She looked down at the sleeping offspring of her sworn frenemy and carefully brushed a stray lock of hair. All thoughts of testing were floating away on a sugar filled cloud of bliss. Loki really should abandon his offspring more often.

Jorg yawned and rolled over, hugging GLaDOS' legs in his sleep-right as Thor knocked in front door of Aperture Labs with a blow from Mjolnir. Loki stood behind him, furious and terrified-if GLaDOS had done anything to hurt Jorg...

GLaDOS was just dozing off when a distant BOOM echoed through the facility. Oh dear, was he here already? Shrugging apathetically, she lowered her head against the wall and shut her eyes. There was no possibly way of dislodging Jorg from her lap without waking him, so why bother?

Loki and Thor smashed their way into the heart of the lab, where they found GLaDOS and Jorg napping, covered in cake. Loki pointed a silver dagger at GLaDOS, "What have you done to my son?! You've gone too far this time, machine!"

Thor pointed Mjolnir at GLaDOS, but spoke to Jorg, "Are you alright, Jorg?"

Jorg yawned and rolled over, smearing cake across his his tunic with an errant rub of his face, but he did not wake.

GLaDOS opened her eyes and lifted her head languidly. "Oh, we've been enjoying ourselves, haven't we Jorg? I only gave him what he wanted."

Loki raised an eyebrow, sheathed his dagger and stepped forward to pick up the napping Jorg carefully. "Are you alright, Jorg? Did she run any tests on you?"

Jorg smiled, his blue-green face covered in chocolate, "No, we just played with blocks and buttons."

Loki looked back at GLaDOS, "Blocks and buttons? What are you plotting? Nevermind that-we need to get Jorg back home."

"Goodbye Jorg, come back and visit soon!" GLaDOS bestowed a kiss upon the chocolate covered face and whispered to Loki, "You should see his results: the child is a genius." She smirked and swaggered off.

Jorg squirmed, "I don't want to go home, grandpa's always grumpy."

"Jorg! Odin is your king and your grandfather and you will respect him." Thor commanded as he ruffled Jorg's dark hair.

Loki laughed and squeezed Jorg, "Maybe you can come visit GLaDOS more often, I'm sure your mother would approve."


End file.
